The Witch's Words
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: I loved him, he loved me but why do they think we can't be? Why did he believe in black magic and not in our love? If he really did fall for something, it was not black magic but love. Well, if you call this love black magic then light the flames of hatred! Luka x Gakupo, based off Witch Hunt, one-shot


**Hey there! Here's my new one shot! Luka x Gakupo = awesome! I got really addicted to Witch Hunt and decided to create this story! By the way, I changed a few things here and there and I hope you notice that I also changed a few things about Miku because I am not an anti-god! I'm a Christian! Yeah well please enjoy! Sorry for the usual typos and stuff like that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid nor witch hunt

_**~~~~~~~~~  
WITCH HUNT**_

_I looked up at the orange sky  
"Repent! Repent!" the people kept repeating  
My tears covered my eyes which were staring at a certain person  
That person was him  
Oh why? Oh why?  
__**  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when I was visiting the Kingdom of Purple. My intention to go there was not to fall in love nor to die, my intention was to simply look around and find a job or two so I could pay off my living. My father had just died and my mother could care less about me so I'll just find a nice job around here.

But then, a strong wind passed by. I held my dress and the side of my hair but my headpiece has been blown away. "Ah no!" I tried to chase after it.

~~~~~~~

I was simply taking a small walk around my land. My, was the wind so strong? After the strong gale, a headpiece was slowly falling to the ground. I reached out my hand and caught the headpiece. "My headpiece!" a lovely lady was running towards me. She had beautiful pink hair and an amazingly flawless face.

"I guess this is yours milady?" I smiled at her. She looked at me brightly and nodded. "Why yes it is." She said. She even had a bright personality! Oh my! She's almost perfect! This was our first meeting but why have I already fallen? She was fairly beautiful! Without even knowing it, I was lost in her gaze and she was lost in mine.

She must have snapped out of it and shook her head a bit. "Well, I must go now" she turned around while putting on her headpiece. I then grabbed her arm and said "Wait!". She looked back at me a bit shocked. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Elluka Megurine but you may call me Luka" she smiled at me. Luka….. what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Ah I see I'm…." I was discontinued by someone calling my name.

~~~  
"Ah I see I'm…" the handsome man started but got discontinued by a man calling for him. "Prince Kamui!" the man said. "Ah yes, Kaito, what is it?" the purple-haired man asked the blue-headed person who called him. Prince? "And didn't I tell you not to call me prince Kamui? Gakupo is fine" he said. Wait, he's a prince. "I'm sorry sir, just proper addressing" the man bowed. "It's alright, but can't we talk later? I'm a bit busy right now" the _prince_ said and turned to me.

"My name is Gakupo Kamui, prince of this land but I would like it if you call me Gakupo instead of prince" he said. "We should see each other more often." He reached out his hand for me to shake and I gladly accepted it. "Yes, more often" I smiled.

Th- Gakupo left along with the men. I just stared at the handsome man's long purple hair that was all tied up in a ponytail. I could feel someone staring at my back, strange. I looked behind and saw a pretty girl. She had teal, almost green, hair tied up into two pigtails. She looked like an innocent girl in saint's clothing.

But innocent she was not.

After a few days, Gakupo and I met again. But this time, it was more than just a 2-minute talk. We spent hours walking around the town and having fun. It was amazing. I soon fell in love and so did he. But why does it seem that everytime someone was always watching us. I then looked up at the sky, it was almost dark. "Your majesty! It's time for you to go home." A man from the palace said. Gakupo sighed and asked for another minute. "Sigh, if only there was such thing as the magic that could stop time" I said. "Forget about the magic that stops time, because this is the time of joy." He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the nose. "Ga-Gakupo!" I was shocked. He ran a hand through my hair and said "I love you Luka" I was happy, surprised, clueless, doubtful and may other emotions at the same time. I then gave him a hug "I love you, too" I said. The two of us had fallen for each other. At that time everything felt great, all the goodness in the world was there. The warmth of his hug and the flames of our love grew higher and higher. I loved it all, I loved him.

~~~~  
I looked at the couple. My Gakupo and that woman. It was strange though, it wasn't long since they first met so how did their love happen so fast? How come Gakupo fell in love? After all those times I've spent with him, how come I was not his chosen one? He is a prince and I'm an earth angel. I love him but why didn't he choose me? That woman seems strange though.

I then prayed to the great gods and ask them about that woman. I then found out that she was merely a human, she was a witch nonetheless! I found an old poster that says "Witch Hunt~ Wanted: ~~~~ Megurine". I had recently found out that she was a Megurine and according to the signs, there was a long line of witches in their bloodline. She certainly is a witch herself and used her witchcraft to enchant the prince and later on claim the kingdom as her own. Of course! She's a witch!

_Erase the Voices of Prayer_

~~~  
I was walking around the kingdom until Mikulia, the young nun-like woman approached me. "Prince Gakupo!" She said as she waved a certain piece of paper around the air. Before I could ask what it was, she said, "Gakupo, to all those who have been captured by her alluring magic…" she then showed me the picture on the paper "Your times of joy are over!"

_Virtue reduced to vice_

No… no…. this can't be! She made a small nod and said "Gakupo! She has deceived you! She never loved you at all! This is all a trick! A plan!" she then looked away after a series of screams. Deceived? But why? On the paper was proof that she was a witch. There were many pink-haired witches with the last names of Megurine there. But, I thought she loved me. Why Luka? I loved you!

"It would be best if you stop her before she could succeed!" Miku said. I gave her a confident nod in reply. She gave one last nod and ran off. "I'm going to go tell the townspeople, you break it up with her." She turned back.

"Gakupo?" the beautiful yet sickening voice said. "Gakupo!" the beautiful beast in a white dress spoke as she ran up to me. I only looked at her coldly. "Huh? What's wrong Gakupo?" she asked me but I only continued to glare at her. I was so hurt and anguished by the thought that the person I loved only thought of me as a plaything and is right now still alive in front of me. I then got so anguished that I grabbed her beautifully long hair and cut it with my knife.

_Dedication reduced to nothing_

"Gakupo!" she screamed. "Shut up! Guards! Take this witch away! And get her executed or something!" I commanded. The guards took her away. I then gripped the hair I cut off from her and sniffed and kissed it.

I love your hair, it is, well was, the part where a certain item was placed on. It looked fairly well on you.

~~~  
I was thrown harshly into the dungeon. What was happening? The first second, Gakupo and I had love and admitted our love for each other but at the next, he put me in the dungeon. I loved him. Why Gakupo? Don't you like me back? Wait, you called me a witch didn't you? Don't tell me you believe all those lies? You chose unproven logic over love? "Hey you!" I heard a voice say. I looked over at the direction of the voice and saw a guard standing there.

"I see now, when I first saw you I fell in love. Hah! I say you're pretty good for a witch." He taunted.

_The foolishness of the empty-headed people_

All I could think of in the dungeon was about Gakupo and our love. What about the trust we had for each other? What about the kiss we shared? What about the magic that we should just forget about? The time of joy?

After a few hours, I was brought out of the dungeon and tied to a cross. "Repent! Repent!" the people called out. My tears were falling down endlessly. I was muttering all my "I love you's", "I hate you's" and everything.

I then saw that girl and _him._

I looked over at Luka. Her eyes were filled with tears. Were they real? And what were those tears for? But witches are a bunch of cold-hearted things and she's probably crying because she failed her task and is about to die.

She seemed to be muttering something. Miku then covered my ears and said "Be careful, she must be muttering some evil spell of hers." I nodded in reply but I could have sworn she muttered my name seeing the way she moved her lips.

Miku was holding out her staff and the people continued burning the cross Luka was tied to. She was looking up at the red sky. The sky with the color that represents the flames. I must hate her for deceiving me but why can't I do it? I loved her and I feel regret. I don't care if it was just as spell, I want to be with her again. "If you judge this as a crime of black magic then light the sacred flames of fire!" I yelled out the rule just so I could shake off all these wrong feelings. But why did they feel so right? I wanted to be with her again.

~~~  
I was hurt. Not by the fire slowly burning my body, not by the people's words but by my Gakupo. Why did he have to believe those lies? I'm sure that he had never fallen for any sort of spell but fell in love! Why Gakupo? Why!?

I was then mad. I could hear people say about me losing my way but all my anger and hatred had taken over me. "If you all call this love black magic then….." I was discontinued as the flames grew higher. "Light the flames of hared!" I yelled with my last breath. I then felt something grew on my back. Before the flames could burn my entire body I felt my true form take over me. The true form that would be my only hope. The form that I might have never used if Gakupo trusted me. The form that left all the love and hatred. The black wings on my body had spread and I was able to get myself free from the cross. I flew up to the sky and my body slowly disappeared and later on take on a new human body.

The strong gush of wing caused me to look away. With one quick glance, I saw Luka with black wings escaping the cross. I felt a bit happy that she didn't die but I felt disappointed that she was no longer here with me and that it's all _my_ fault. I then caught a feather that was slowly falling down from the sky. I felt de ja vu and realized that this feeling was the same feeling I had when I caught her headpiece. _I loved you…_ Then, I heard a sudden blow of the wind saying "_If you all call this love black magic then light the flames of hatred"_


End file.
